


Attention

by JacksWild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Longing, M/M, Reflection, feeling, is thinking the thoughts, to figure out who, up to the reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Longing is the hardest when you are so used to being alone.





	

How do you get the persons attention when you’ve been bloody avoiding attention for what seems like a lifetime? How do you suddenly succumb to the knowledge that you’ve lived an eternity of life without anyone too close, without anyone too knowing of you, without anyone too much involved; and yet here you are – the dark of the night once again crowding around you, cold, dank and dreary, wanting to hold that one person. 

It didn’t come as a shock that I felt something for you. It appears to the keenest of eye that I’ve only been able to feel the deepest of emotions when it came to you. Loathing, fear, trepidation, sadness, anxiety, hope, longing, desire, lust, why would it then come a shock, that I found my way to loving you?

The world is such a cold, dreary, small and foundless ball. With no hope in the reality of life, no real meaning, no true understanding of what it all means. But when I am with you, when I am in your presence, I feel. I feel something. And when I am so used to feeling nothing – that feeling alone, no matter what it is, consumes me.

I’ve been alone for so long now. 

How does one go about getting your attention? When all I’ve done is avoid attention for what seems like a lifetime?

“Hello,”

Your blush is both becoming and confusing.

“Hello,” 

I don’t know where we go from here… but I know that I would do just about anything to keep feeling my pulse beat and fire in my blood go. 

Now that I’ve got your attention, let’s see what I can do to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while. I'm in a low point in life right now. Might write more, probably angst for a while. I love you all. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
